Black Butler fanfic
by xEvanscent
Summary: Earl Charlotte Northwood used to be an innocent little girl, until her parents died. She qiuckly became Earl Northwood, always accompanied by her loyal butler, Alexander. No pairings (yet!)
1. Chapter 1 : How it all started

**Chapter 1 : How it all started**

Charlotte stared at the invitation she was holding. "A ball?" She raised an eyebrow. Her maid bowed. "Yes, Milady." "I didn't know Earl Phantomhive did such things. Emily, do you know what this means?" "No, Milady." The maid looked up. "I need a new dress! When is that ball, Emily?", Charlotte asked. "Tomorrow, Milady." Charlotte jumped up, flailing her arms. "Tomorrow?!"

"I-I'm sorry, M-Milady.. Earl Phantomhive 's butler brought it today." "He brought it?!" Emily nodded. "There's something odd about that butler.. I've heard strange stories about him." Charlotte walked to her maid, folding her arms behind her back. "We'll have to find a dress before tomorrow evening, Emily." She walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk, it helps me think." Emily turned to face Charlotte. "But Milady, it is almost lunch time!" Charlotte glared at her maid, but that glare quickly turned into a smile. "Don't worry, I will not be late." "M-milady, there have been several murders on young women, you should take Alexander with you!" Charlotte sighed. "Emily, I'm not a little kid anymore." Emily stared at her feet. "I know, Milady. But I promised your grandmother I would protect you." Charlotte smiled, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. "And I'm grateful for that, Emily. I'll get going now!"

She walked out the room, humming. She bumped into Alexander, her butler. "Oh, Alexander! I was just thinking about you!" Alexander looked down at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "I hope you weren't thinking anything bad, Milady." Charlotte blushed slightly and Alexander grinned. "Of course not, I'm going for a walk and I would like you to accompany me." Alexander placed his right hand on his chest and bowed. "Of course, Milady." Charlotte grabbed Alexander's arm. "Great! Let's go!" Alexander picked Charlotte up, carrying her down the hallway. "Alexander, I can walk." Charlotte glared at him, folding her arms. "Forgive me, Milady, I forgot.", Alexander said with a smirk. He gently put Charlotte down. "Idiot." Charlotte walked down the stairs, making her way to the main hall, followed by Alexander. Ophelia, the other maid, was also in the main hall, cleaning the floor. "Ophelia!" Ophelia squealed and looked at Charlotte. "Y-yes, Milady?" "Please keep an eye on the mansion and the servants while we're gone", Charlotte said. Ophelia bowed. "Yes, Milady."

Charlotte and Alexander made it outside. "Where shall we go, Milady?" Charlotte looked at her butler. "To the forest, of course!" Alexander smiled. As they walked, Charlotte talked about silly stuff, like sweets and toys. "You know, I always like the toys the Phantomhive company makes. I am so happy I can finally meet the Earl! Isn't that wonderful?", Charlotte smiled, spreading her arms. "Ah, I just love walking with you, Alexander." Alexander looked down at the young lady, wondering how she could suddenly become this childish. "Why is that, Milady?" "Because you barely talk and listen to me." "I see. I am glad you like my company, Milady." Charlotte sighed happily and picked a pink flower. "How can something so beautiful be pink?" Charlotte shook her head. "Doesn't Earl Phantomhive's fiancé like the color pink?" Alexander shrugged. "I believe she does, Milady. I don't know much about the Phantomhives. I don't think anyo-" Alexander's talking was interrupted by a scream. Charlotte gasped, looking around her. Alexander picked Charlotte up, running to the place the noise came from.

Charlotte's eyes widened and she gasped. Alexander put Charlotte down. Right in front of them, there was a young lady laying on the floor, covered in blood. "Milady, please cover your eyes." "No. It is too late now. I've already seen it." Alexander nodded. "As you wish, Milady. Should we call Scotland Yard?" Charlotte stepped closer to the young lady's body, checking her pulse. "Yes, but first, we will examine her body." Alexander kneeled next to the girl's body and glanced at his mistress. "Did you also notice those bite marks?" Alexander nodded. "It's like she has been attacked by a beast.."

**(Time skip~)**

Charlotte glared at inspector Aberline. "It was about time you people came. Do I really have to do everything myself?" Inspector Aberline glared at the girl. "Please forgive us, Earl Northwood. So, you heard her scream and then you ran over here and found her body over there?" "Yes, I told you that already." Aberline sighed. "I was just making sure, Milady. Well, since you didn't see the killer, you can go home." Charlotte sighed. "Finally!"

When Charlotte walked in her mansion, she blinked. "Ophelia! What have I told you about running around with dishes?!" Ophelia looked down. "I-I'm sorry, Milady! Please forgive me!" Charlotte sighed, rubbing her face. "Whatever, just clean it up, will you." Ophelia nodded. "Yes, Milady!" As Charlotte walked up the stairs, she sighed again. "Is something wrong, Milady?", Alexander asked her. Charlotte squealed. "Alexander! Don't startle me like that!" Alexander frowned. "I am terribly sorry, Milady." Charlotte walked into her study room. "I would just like to know what is wrong, that is all." Charlotte walked to her desk and sat down in her chair, staring at her butler. "That young lady. She wasn't killed by a human, isn't that right, Alexander?"


	2. Chapter 2 : Her butler, Annoying

**Chapter 2 :**

"**Hello there, person who's reading the last chapter, I forgot to tell you something. Alexander, tell them."**

**Alexander : "xEvanescent does not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji."**

"**Sadly, he's right. V.V"**

**(Heh, forgive me for the weird intro. Here's chapter 2!)**

Alexander tilted his head. "What are you saying, Milady?" Charlotte clenched her teeth. "Don't act innocent when you're with me, Alexander." She smirked. "We both know you're not." Alexander chuckled. "Tell me what you know about those bite marks." Charlotte placed her elbows on her desk, resting her head on her folded hands. Alexander smiled. "As you wish, Milady." Alexander turned around, his back now facing Charlotte. "Those bite marks were really suspicious, so I went to Undertaker's place. Guess who I found there, Milady?" Charlotte frowned. "Uhh..The Undertaker?", she guessed, smirking. "Yes. And Ciel Phantomhive." Charlotte leaned back in her chair. "Ciel Phantomhive? That's interesting. Was his butler with him again?" Alexander nodded. "Of course he was, Milady."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Charlotte glanced at the door. "Come in." Ophelia timidly opened the door and walked in. "What is it, Ophelia?" Ophelia stared at her feet. "L-Lunch is ready, Milady." Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Alexander. "Alexander smiled. "Since I we were going for a walk, I asked Emily and Ophelia to prepare lunch, Milady." Charlotte nodded and stood up. "Very well." Ophelia looked up and smiled at Charlotte. "Follow me, Milady."

Charlotte leant back in her chair. She just finished her lunch. It was surprisingly delicious. She didn't know her maids could cook like that. Alexander picked up her plate and turned around, heading for the kitchen. "Alexander, when you're ready, come to my room," Charlotte said as she stood up. Alexander turned his head to look at her and frowned. "Should I come dressed or undressed, Milady?" Charlotte blushed, glaring at her butler. "You idiot, dressed, of course! And if you want to undress that badly, do it when we finished talking." Alexander grinned. "Yes, Milady." He walked out the dining room. Charlotte sighed and rubbed her forehead. _Damn that butler, always annoying me.. _She fixed her dress and took a deep breath, also walking out the dining room.

As she walked down the hallway, to her room, Charlotte took a moment to look at the paintings on the walls beside her. She smiled at the painting of her and her parents. She had asked Alexander to put that painting up right next to her room. She sighed happily, thinking of the time when her parents were still alive. Two strong hands on her shoulders made her jump. "That painting, Milady?" Charlotte turned around and glared at him. "Yes, that painting. I just happen to like it." She brushed his hands off her shoulders and walked into her room, Alexander following her.

Charlotte sat down on her bed, still glaring at Alexander. Alexander bowed. "You wished to see me, Milady?" Charlotte nodded. "What do you think I should wear to the ball tomorrow, Alexander?" Alexander looked up at the young girl. "Well, Personally, I think a pink dress with lots of ribbons and frills would look perfect on you, Milady", Alexander said, grinning. Charlotte just glared at him. "Really, Alexander? Well, then I suppose you would love to wear a matching pink suit." Alexander's smiled widely. "Of course, Milady!" Charlotte jumped up, flailing her arms. "Alexander, you idiot! Can't you be serious for once?!" Alexander's smile disappeared. "Do you want me to be serious, Milady?" Charlotte sighed. "Just answer my question." Alexander nodded. "Very well. I think dark green or black would look good on you. Or perhaps midnight blue." Charlotte fell back in her bed. "Alexander, make me a dress." Alexander tilted his head. "Do you really want me to do that, Milady?" "Of course I do, I wouldn't ask you to if I didn't." Alexander turned around, heading for the door. "Very well, Miss." He slowly opened the door and Charlotte quickly sat up. "Yes, Milady?" Charlotte frowned. _He can even hear that? ,_ she thought. "No, it's nothing. You are dismissed."

**(~Timeee Skip~) **

Charlotte had been in her room the entire time, studying, of course. She yawned and closed the last book she was reading. "French sure is getting hard these days." "You should watch out, Milady. You're already losing your British accent." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Alexander, what did I tell you about walking into my room without knocking?" Alexander cleared his throat. "Don't walk into my room like that, you scared meeee!", he said with a high-pitched voice, flailing his arms. Charlotte tried to put on a serious face, but started laughing anyways. She dropped her book and grinned at Alexander with tears in her eyes. "I-idiot.."

Alexander sighed and picked up Charlotte's book. "You shouldn't be serious all the time, Charlotte." Charlotte glared at him. "A-alexander! I told you not to use my real name!" Alexander kneeled next to the bed, grabbing Charlotte's hand. "I'm sorry, Milady", he said, kissing her hand. "And please forgive me for all my sins, Holy Charlotte." Charlotte pulled her hand away before he could kiss it another time. "How many times have I told you to stop joking around already?!" Alexander stood up and petted Charlotte. "Only a hundred times."


	3. Chapter 3 : His mistress, Friendly?

Charlotte looked up at Alexander. "I have to be serious all the time." She fixed her hair and glared at Alexander once again. "Geez, and you call yourself a demon.." Alexander just laughed. "Because I am one, Milady." Charlotte stood up from her bed. "When I was little, I used to be scared of demons. But looking at you, I know there was no reason for me to be scared." Alexander looked down at Charlotte. "Do you want me to be scary, Milady?" "No, of course not. Are you dumb or something?" Alexander smiled. "Did you finish talking to me, Milady?" "Yes." Alexander nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?!", Charlotte asked, quickly covering her eyes. "I am undressing, Milady.", Alexander replied. "B-but…Why on earth are you doing that?!" Alexander smiled. "I am following your orders, Milady. You told me to undress when we finished talking." Charlotte sighed, taking her hands off her eyes.

"You are really cute when you blush, Milady." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Alexander, you're like a brother to me, but you're being way too annoying!" Alexander stroked her hair. "You know, it is already getting dark. You should take a bath and go to sleep." "I didn't even eat diner yet!", Charlotte pouted and folded her arms. Alexander chuckled. "Fine. I'll make you diner, but don't expect too much." Charlotte smiled. "I'd even eat just bread if it was made by you, _big brother._" Alexander walked out her room. Charlotte could hear him laughing. She sighed happily and walked over to her window. "This is why I hate winter. It's already getting dark." She leaned her head against the window. "But I am kind of happy, because it isn't snowing yet." Charlotte sighed. She was talking to herself. Again. She always talked to herself. People found it weird, but she thought it was normal. There wasn't anyone she could talk to anyway. She put her right hand on the cold glass. **"I'm all **alone."Charlotte smirked. "But who cares?" She stepped back and clapped her hands.

Ten minutes later, Emily knocked on her door. Emily was a young woman with beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. Charlotte knew even Ophelia was jealous of how pretty Emily was. "M-Miss?" Charlotte smiled. "Yes, Emily?" Emily walked in, staring at her feet. "I..I don't feel too well.." Charlotte frowned, staring at Emily's pale face. "Do you need a doctor?" Emily shook her head. "No, no, it's just.. you know.. The monthly thing.." Charlotte blinked. "O-oh. Well, just lay on my bed, then." Emily shook her head again. "N-no, Milady! I can't just do that!" "Emily. This is an order. Go lay on my bed." Emily nodded and lied down on the bed. "Now stay here until you get better!" Charlotte backed out of the room and closed the door.

**(Sorry about the really short chapter :s Exams just started, so I don't have lots of time! :SSSS)**


	4. Chapter 4: His Mistress, Visiting

**"Do you have your drink and your snacks? Cause this chapter is going to be a long one!Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to try my best and write something extra long!Charlotte, tell 'em!"**

**Charlotte: "Tch, You're so annoying. She doesn't own black butler, Ciel or Sebastian."**

**"Thank you, Charlotte!Have a cookie!"**

**Charlotte: "Are you mocking me?"**

"My my, since when is my evil mistress friendly?" Charlotte turned around and grabbed Alexander's collar, standing on her toes. "Don't talk unless I give you permission to talk," she snarled at him. Alexander's face turned serious and he pushed Charlotte against the wall. "I'm not sure if you know it already, but I can easily kill you." Charlotte clenched her fists. "But you will not! Because we have a contract!" Alexander grinned. "Who says I can't break it," he whispered, his mouth only a few inches away from her ear. Charlotte lifted her knee, causing it to hit Alexander's crotch. Alexander let go of Charlotte. Charlotte slid down the wall, shivering. "You will pay for this. You sure as _hell_ will pay for this…"

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! _Charlotte threw her book across the room. She stood up from her desk and walked to the window. _But.._ She placed her hand on the window, looking down at Alexander while he talked to Ophelia. _I also love him._ She leaned her forehead against the window and growled. _No, he'll do anything for your soul. He doesn't care about you at all. _She closed her eyes and sighed. _I will get married one day.. And when I get healthy children, I'll die._ Charlotte had accepted her faith. She had to, she already formed a contract with that creature.

"Miss?" Charlotte quickly turned to face Ophelia. "Ophelia, I didn't hear you walk in!" Ophelia smiled. "Of course you didn't, Mistress." Charlotte smiled. "Why did you come here?" "You have to get ready for bed, Mistress. It is already late." Charlotte shook her head. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Ophelia." Ophelia chuckled. "I know, Milady. But it's already late. Let me escort you to your room." Charlotte walked to Ophelia, rolling her eyes. "Is Arthur already sleeping?" "Like a little angel, Miss." Charlotte smiled. "Good. Thank you, Ophelia."

Charlotte sat on her bed while Ophelia took off her clothes. "Why do you have to take my clothes off all the time? I can do that myself, you know." Ophelia looked up at Charlotte. "It goes faster when I do it." Charlotte puffed her cheeks. "Stand up for a moment, Milady." Charlotte stood up, lifting her arms. Ophelia pulled the nightdress over Charlotte's head in only a few seconds. Charlotte laid on her bed, looking over at Ophelia. "Goodnight, Milady." Ophelia kissed Charlotte's forehead and walked out, carrying a candle with her.

_It was dark. Way too dark. Charlotte rubbed her eyes and looked around. Where was she? She blinked a few times. She was in the forest! Charlotte jumped up, fixing her dress. Suddenly, she heard a scream. She ran to the place the sound came from. There, she saw a woman lying on the floor. Sitting on her chest, there was a dark figure. The dark figure turned his head and looked at Charlotte. He grinned, blood dripping from his mouth, his razor sharp teeth showing. Charlotte screamed and stepped back. She couldn't take her eyes off the man. "Charlotte Alice Northwood, you'll be next!" The man stood up and ran towards Charlotte, he grabbed a dagger and.._

Charlotte screamed and sat up on her bed. Alexander ran in her room. "Milady, is everything alright?!" Charlotte sighed, wiping her tears. "I'm fine. I had a nightmare, that's all." Alexander walked to Charlotte's bed. "Are you sure, Milady?" Charlotte hugged her knees. "Yes.. I'm fine." Alexander nodded and walked to the door. "Wait, Alexander." Alexander looked at Charlotte, raising an eyebrow. "Please stay here." Alexander smiled and bowed "Of course, Milady." Charlotte laid back down and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Charlotte felt a hand stroking her hair. She slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, sunshine." Alexander laid next to her, smiling. Charlotte screamed and fell out her bed, blushing. "What's wrong, Milady? Had another nightmare?" Charlotte glared at Alexander. "Yes." She rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Now take off my eye patch!" Alexander pouted. "But, why put the mark on your eye if you don't show it to anyone?" Charlotte got up, rubbing her behind.**(Because butts are too mainstream!)** "Because they'll call me a demon and burn me. Now hand it over!" Charlotte placed her hands on her hips. Alexander sighed and got out of Charlotte's bed, fixing his clothes. "You look like a dangerous criminal." Alexander smiled, picking up Alice. "Earl Charlotte Alice Northwood, I will now Abduct you! And most likely do really bad things to you!" Charlotte giggled. "Idiot!" "But I am your idiot, Milady." Alexander put Charlotte down slowly. He took off the eye patch and put on a blindfold instead. "What are you doing?" "I am going to dress you, Milady." Charlotte frowned. "But you're wearing a blindfold.." Alexander smiled. "I wouldn't be a butler of the Northwood family if I couldn't even do that, Milady."

Charlotte touched her eye patch, sipping from her tea. She put her cup down and nibbled on her scone. "Alexander, is my dress ready?" Alexander nodded his head. "Of course it is, Milady." Charlotte smiled. "Great! I'm invited to drink tea at the Earl's house." Alexander walked to Charlotte's chair and pulled it back a bit. Charlotte stood up. "Alexander, you shouldn't go into the house." "Why not, Milady?," Alexander asked. "Because I don't want you to embarrass me in front of Earl Phantomhive. Now show me that dress."

Charlotte looked in the mirror. _So he chose midnight blue. _"I'm not going to lie, Alexander. I'm impressed. It's beautiful." Alexander smiled widely. "I wouldn't be a butler of the Northwood family if I didn't know how to make dresses. You look stunning, Milady. Your fiancé will be jealous of earl Phantomhive." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Please shut up about him." Alexander blinked, looking stunned for a moment. "Milady, do you not like Sir-" "No one does." "But Milady, Sir-" Charlotte clenched her fists. "Do not say his name!," she yelled. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. I just thought you were childhood friends.." Charlotte looked down and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Alexander." She turned to look at her butler. "You made me this beautiful dress and I just yelled at you," she said, smiling. Alexander frowned. "I didn't know him at all when I was a child, Alexander. He disappeared right after his birth." Alexander bowed. "I apologize, Miss. I forgot." "Tch, no you didn't. You just wanted me to say it." Alexander grabbed Charlotte's hand and lifted her arm, spinning her around a few times. "Stunning. Absolutely stunning. Are you ready, Mistress?" Charlotte took a deep breath, taking a last look in the mirror. "No, I'm not ready. But that is what makes it more exciting."

Charlotte glanced at the young man who just helped her out her carriage. "Good afternoon, Miss. And welcome to the Phantomhive manor." Charlotte giggled. "Thank you, that is very kind of you." The man bowed. _He must be Sebastian. He's really handsome! But he somehow reminds me of Alexander. _She followed the butler to the mansion and walked in while he held the door open. "Wow, this place is really big.." "Charlotte!" Elizabeth ran down the stairs and hugged Charlotte. Charlotte hugged her back, laughing. "Hello Lizzie! Fancy meeting you here!" Elizabeth stepped back, smiling. "Oh darling, you look stunning! Ciel, isn't she lovely?! Oh, and that dress." Charlotte rubbed the back of her head. "Yes, she does look stunning." Charlotte looked up at the stairs and gasped. "E-earl Phantomhive!" Charlotte quickly fixed her dress and her hair. "Hello, Miss Northwood," Ciel said as he walked down the stairs. "It's an honor to meet you, Earl Phantomhive." Charlotte bowed. "I should be the one saying that, Miss Northwood." Elizabeth stared at the two of them. "Charlotte! You should call Ciel Ciel! And Ciel, you should call Charlotte Charlotte!" Charlotte tilted her head with a confused expression on her face. "Oh, but of course!" She grabbed Ciel's hand and shook it. "Fancy meeting you, Ciel Ciel!" Elizabeth ran around, flailing her arms. "Not like that, you meanie! Why do you always tease me?!" Charlotte pouted. "But..But.. I did what you told me to do!" Charlotte sniffed, covering her eyes. Ciel blinked, staring at her. Charlotte peeked through her fingers and winked at Ciel, causing Ciel to grin. Sebastian just stood there, staring at the three children. But somehow, two of them acted like adults. "Charlotte, I'm so sorry!" "Sebastian, please escort the lady to the library. I'm sure she'd like to read some of our books." Sebastian placed his right hand on his chest and bowed. "Yes, My Lord." He gently grabbed Charlotte's hand. "Please allow me to take you to the library, Milady." Charlotte nodded, smiling shyly.

As they walked through the hallway, Charlotte just stared at Sebastian. "Please forgive me if I'm impolite, but why did you do that?" Charlotte smiled. "Elizabeth is a friendly girl. She really likes Ciel, but she rarely sees him. I didn't want to interfere with their conversations. Or their love.." Sebastian grinned. "I see.. Interesting. Here we are, the library." Sebastian opened the door and Charlotte slowly walked in the library. "This library is beautiful." Charlotte sighed happily. Sebastian chuckled, closing the door behind him. "Sebastian. So that is your name." She quickly turned to the butler. "I wonder how strong you are.." She walked in circles around him. "I mean, You wouldn't be a butler of the Phantomhive family if you were weak. Let's dance!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "Pardon me?" Charlotte smiled widely. "Let's dance, Sebastian!" "I am terribly sorry, Milady, but there is no music playing." Charlotte grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed it on her hip. She wrapped her own arms around Sebastian's neck. "Don't worry, Sebastian, I'll hum a song." Sebastian nodded and started dancing while Charlotte hummed a song.

"You are a good dancer, Milady," Sebastian said as he stepped back. Charlotte bowed. "I thought you were excellent, Sebastian." _He's the perfect butler._ Sebastian took out his pocket watch. "O my, is it already that late? It's time for Master's afternoon tea. Please follow me, Milady." "Please call me Charlotte, I'm already tired of hearing the word 'Milady' all the time."

Charlotte carefully picked up the expensive looking cup and expensive looking plate and sipped her tea. She put the cup back on the plate, still holding it. "This tea is delicious. It tastes like berries." "I am glad you like it." Ciel smiled. Charlotte smiled back. She put her cup back down on the table and leant closer to Elizabeth, whispering in her ear. "He's really cute when he blushes, Lizzie." She leant back in her chair and looked at Sebastian, who raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth blushed and stared at Ciel. Charlotte giggled and sipped from her tea again. Elizabeth picked up her cup and dropped it. Charlotte put her cup down, jumped up from her chair at the speed of light and picked up the cup before it could hit the ground. Elizabeth stared at her wide-eyed. Ciel looked stunned and Sebastian just stood there, smiling. Charlotte cleared her throat. "You should be more careful next time, Elizabeth," she said as she put the cup on the table. "How did you do that, Charlotte?!" Charlotte sat down. "Well, it takes years of practice." Elizabeth puffed her cheeks. "But you're only 13 years old!" Charlotte smiled. "I started practicing when I was 4 years old." "Miss, you're not eating your cake. Is it not to your liking?," Sebastian asked Charlotte. "Oh…No, it looks delicious. I guess I don't like sweets as much as Elizabeth." Charlotte glanced over to her friend. Elizabeth smiled. "Charlotte has always been like that, Sebastian. I should've told you." Ciel frowned. _A girl who doesn't like sweets?_


	5. Chapter 5: His Mistress, Kind

**Thank you lmncake for reviewing my Fanfic!**

**Also, Merry Christmas to everyone!**

When everyone finished eating their cake and drinking their tea, Sebastian cleaned the table. Ciel looked at Charlotte. "Have you ever played chess, Miss Northwood?" "I'm afraid not, Lord Phantomhive." Ciel frowned. "But you could always teach me. I'm a fast learner." Ciel stood up. "Very well." Elizabeth puffed her cheeks. "What about me, Ciel?" Charlotte turned to Elizabeth. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lizzie. I guess you can p-" "You can watch us play chess. Don't worry, it won't be a long game." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Men." Ciel clapped his hands. "Sebastian, go prepare the chess board." Charlotte sighed and stood up. "I hope you're a good teacher, Earl Phantomhive."

Charlotte stared at her chess pieces. Ciel had just explained everything she should know, but she didn't really think she could win against him. "Are you going to move any of your chess pieces today?", Ciel asked. "Well, I'm not sure, Earl Phantomhive. How much time do we have left?", Charlotte answered, smirking. Charlotte moved her chess piece and this went on and on, 'till Ciel moved her chess piece. "Checkmate." Charlotte rubbed the back of her head, grinning. "My my, I guess I'm always losing." Ciel smirked. "And I guess I'm always winning." Elizabeth, who had been sitting next to Ciel all the time stared at the both of them. Were they enemies or friends? She didn't understand at all! "Oh no, you can't always win. You'll have to lose eventually." Charlotte smirked. "That's impossible. I'll do anything to get what I want." Charlotte chuckled. "You're not the only one, Earl Phantomhive." Ciel jumped up and clenched his fists. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "Master, you should prepare for the ball. The first guests will arrive very soon." Ciel calmed down a bit and nodded. "Very well." Elizabeth and Charlotte stood up at the same time.

Ciel sat on his bed while Sebastian put on his shoes. "This Charlotte, I want to know more about her."  
"You should be careful, Young Master. She is known as the Queen's Pet Kitten and..." Ciel just looked at Sebastian. "And she's also Alois Trancy's fiancé, I know." Sebastian fastened Ciel's bow. "You seem to know quite a lot, Young Master." Ciel closed his eye. "Of course I do, I am Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's Guard Dog."

**(Meanwhile in the Guest Room~)**

Charlotte stood in front of the mirror while Elizabeth looked at her. "Darling, you look gorgeous!" Charlotte smiled. "Thank you, Lizzy. You look stunning as well." Elizabeth's smile grew wider. "Really? Do you think Ciel will like my new dress?" Charlotte nodded and turned around. "He'll love it. You're really lucky you're his fiancé, Lizzie. I wish Alois was more like him.." Elizabeth placed her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Alois to the ball. Christmas is something family should celebrate and after all, you're Alois' fiancé." Charlotte smiled and pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

Elizabeth and Charlotte walked down the stairs. "Ah, you're finally there." Ciel stood next to Sebastian, his left hand on his hip. Charlotte smiled and bowed. "My apologies, Earl Phantomhive." Elizabeth hugged Ciel. "CIEEEEL! What do you think of my new dress?!" Ciel hugged Elizabeth back. "It's beautiful, Lizzie." Elizabeth hugged Ciel even tighter. "Oh, I knew you'd like it!" Charlotte frowned at Ciel and Elizabeth. "Lizzy, I'm sure you want to let Earl Phantomhive breathe a bit." Elizabeth blushed and stepped back. "Oh Ciel, I'm so sorry!" Ciel closed his eyes and smiled. "No need to apologize, Elizabeth." They heard a knock on the door. Sebastian walked to the door and opened it. Charlotte's eyes widened. "Hello Ciel~" Alois Trancy walked in. "Alois." Ciel glared at the boy. "Oh, that's right!," Elizabeth said. "Ciel, I invited Alois, because you seem to be good friends." Charlotte laughed when she saw Ciel's face. Alois turned to Charlotte. "My my Alois, it seems like you're quite popular." Charlotte smiled, tilting her head a bit. Alois' face turned from happy to ultra happy. "Charlotte!" Alois hugged Charlotte. Charlotte sighed and patted Alois' back. "Alois, this corset is already tight. Please refrain from squeezing me." Alois let go of Charlotte and grabbed her hands. "You're so lucky, I bought you a gift! My gift for you will be the best gift you ever had!" Charlotte chuckled. "Of course it will, Alois." Charlotte stroked Alois' hair. Ciel coughed. Charlotte turned to Ciel. "Oh, my apologies, Earl Phantomhive. I got distracted."

30 minutes later, all the guests had arrived. Alois and Elizabeth had been talking to Ciel all the time, Claude and Sebastian had been glaring at each other and Charlotte just stared at the five of them. "I don't think I really fit in.." Charlotte said to herself. She glanced at the cake on the table next to her. She sighed. "You look troubled, Milady. How can I serve you?" Charlotte was about to squeal, but she held in. She turned to the handsome butler. "Sebastian, could I please have a piece of that cake?" Sebastian nodded. "So you do eat sweets, My Lady," Sebastian said as he handed Charlotte a piece of the cake. "Of course I do, Sebastian." Charlotte stared at the cake. "But this is for Alois." She walked up to Alois. "Alois, I brought you some cake!" Alois glared at Charlotte. "You interrupted our conversation! I don't want your bloody cake!" Alois smacked the plate out of Charlotte's hands. The plate dropped on Charlotte's feet and she screamed. Sebastian pulled Charlotte away from Alois. Claude bowed. "I am terribly sorry, Milady." Charlotte glared at him. "No. You're obviously not sorry!" Sebastian grabbed Charlotte's wrist. "My Lady, please stay calm." Charlotte clenches her fists. "I am calm." She glared at Alois. "No wonder nobody likes you." Alois frowned. "Claude likes me!" Charlotte rolled her eyes, tugged her arm out Sebastian's grip and walked away.

Elizabeth watched Charlotte walk away. "Ciel, I think I should go talk to Charlotte!" Elizabeth smiled and followed charlotte. "Charlotte, where are you going?" "To the guest room." "But why?" Elizabeth caught up with Charlotte. "Because I am not needed here." "Don't say silly things, Charlotte! Of course you are needed." Charlotte turned around, tears in her eyes. "I know, Elizabeth, but my feet really hurt," Charlotte whispered. "Sebastian!" Elizabeth called.

Charlotte sat on the bed in the guest room. Sebastian stared at Charlotte's feet. "They might be broken, Milady. I am afraid I'm not a doctor." Charlotte smiled. "That's alright, Sebastian. You can't be everything." Sebastian smiled back. "You are too kind, My Lady." He stood up. "It is Christmas Eve, Sebastian. Everyone should be kind."

**Thank you for reading this! Please review.**

**Wanna be Charlotte's friend on facebook? search for 'Charlotte Northwood' on Facebook! (But tell me you read my fanfics or I'll think you're some kind of stalker. ^-^')**


	6. Chapter 6 : His Mistress, Hurt

**Sorry for the really short chapter, guys! I just didn't have any inspiration. Kept thinking about Legolas & Harry Potter..I should write a Harry Potter Fanfic..**

_"Come on, Charlotte! Let's play a game!" Charlotte nodded. "Okay!" "But you have to take those gloves off first." Charlotte shook her head. "I..I can't!" Her cousins glared at her. "Why do you wear them anyway?! Are you scared of being sick or something?!" "No, I'm no-" Her cousins pulled off her gloves. Charlotte gasped. "Give them back!" They stuck out their tongues and ran away. "I said: Give them back!" And that's when everything turned black.. All she could hear was people screaming. When she woke up, she noticed she was lying on the floor. "H-hello?" She sat up and looked around her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw dead bodies surrounding her. She jumped up. "Is anyone there? Please help me!" She dropped to her knees again, sobbing. "You called me, Young Lady?" She looked up into a pair of crimson red eyes._

"Hm, she fell asleep." Ciel glanced at Charlotte's sleeping figure. Sebastian nodded. "She can't feel the pain when she's asleep, My Lord. Humans are all like that." _Humans are all like that? What does he mean?_ Charlotte turned to her side. "O-ow!" She sat up quickly, staring at her feet. "Are you alright, Miss?" Ciel asked. "Y-yes, Sir Phantomhive. I am terribly sorry for falling asleep." Charlotte rubbed her eyes. "Miss, I think it would be for the best if you went back home. I already made Sebastian call one of your maids." Charlotte nodded. "Thank you very much, Lord Phantomhive."


End file.
